Solitaria Flor
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: Ambos se dieron cuenta de algo Sus ojos eran semejantes....ella era como una FLOR SOLITARIA el estaba en la mas profunda oscuridad... que pasara si ambos se dejaran llevar por los sentimientos del momento... otro mal summary para A.C. AKASUNA-- ¿completo?


Hoooolaaaa

Jeje ya se que debería de estar con los capítulos de Clan 0 pero bueno es que esta idea no me dejaba estar en paz así que aquí les dejo un one shot inspirado por uno de los opening de otra de mis series favoritas Bleach… lleva el mismo nombre que el fic aunque nada que ver…¿creo?

Les prometo que pronto abra nuevo capitulo de Clan 0 estoy en finales y la semana próxima termino y por fin estaré de vacaciones así que espero poder terminar ese fic para el termino de mi descanso de la universidad

Formato de narración

-dialogo-

-"pensamiento"-

Narración

_Flashbacks_

**Ni Naruto Ni sus personajes me pertenecen….solo los pido prestados un rato para hacer estos fics**

**Autoría de:**

**A.C. AKASUNA**

_**ICHIRIN NO HANA**_

Desde que perdí a mis padres, a mi clan y mi poco felicidad mi vida se concentro en una sola meta... la venganza, solo quería derrotar a mi hermano… me entrene, me esforcé y a los 12 años por fin me gradué de la a academia pero aun así ni siquiera había podido despertar el Sharingan.

Pasaron algunos meses y en mi desdicha de volverme a ver derrotado por Itachi tome la decisión que cambiaria toda mi vida, rompería los pocos lazos que había hecho. Me iría con Orochimaru esa era la única opción que en ese momento veía. Pero aunque me cueste admitirlo gracias a Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto me di cuenta que no tomaría los mismos caminos que tomo mi hermano para obtener poder.

La noche que me marche Sakura intento detenerme, ella creía ser capaz de sanar mis heridas, de hacerme olvidar mis recuerdos y sobre todo de ser el antídoto al veneno de la venganza que día a día me infectaba más. Pero se equivocaba para mi Sakura siempre fue una niña fastidiosa mas y luego de que estuviéramos en el mismo equipo se convirtió en una compañera nada mas. Pero confesare que esa noche en mi corazón nació un pequeño rincón de luz... alguien mas que durante mi entrenamiento con Orochimaru me ayudo a no rendirme y a permitirle a esa asquerosa serpiente ser el dueño de mi cuerpo… solo me bastaba recordar nuestro fugaz encuentro.

_Al dejar inconsciente a Sakura en aquella banca Sasuke continuo su marcha hacia la salida de Konoha ya había tomado su decisión no había vuelta atrás. Estaba frente una de las puertas de la aldea miro por ultima vez hacia la aldea y comenzó su andar otra vez pero inmediatamente se detuvo y se puso a la defensiva al ver a alguien recargada en la puerta, Sasuke esperaba que hiciera algún movimiento pero nada… la sombra estaba ahí sujeta del marco de la puerta con su mano izquierda algo arqueada se acerco poco a poco con un kunai en su mano y se detuvo al ver que la persona se intentaba enderezar y caminar pero inmediatamente cayo al suelo, el se relajo y se acerco y de un puntapié giro a la persona que estaba tirada se sorprendió al ver el protector atado en su cuello y que era una CHICA._

_-"que ahora resulta que todas las chicas locas de la aldea saben que me voy he intentan detenerme…va ya me fastidie de esto"- le dio la espalda y retomo su andar hasta que escucho un leve susurro_

_-d…de…débil_

_-"¿Qué dijo?"-volvió su mirada a ella para ver como intentaba girarse para poder levantarse-"como se puede mover…claramente se ve que no tiene nada de fuerzas"_

_-débil…débil….-la chica empezó a sollozar- por…que- cayo nuevamente al suelo sollozando un poco mas fuerte_

_Sasuke se debatía en que hacer… si se iba nada mas así no iba a pasar nada ya que la chica al parecer ni en cuenta de su presencia, pero algo le causaba una extraña nostalgia al verla_

_-por que...por que…soy…tan débil…- la chica intento nuevamente levantarse infructuosamente- Ma…Madre- al escuchar esto fue que Sasuke entendió esos sentimientos…se vio reflejado así mismo en esa chica… vio reflejado el dolor que sintió aquella noche que perdió todo_

_En su mente sabia que no debía de estar perdiendo el tiempo así, debía de marcharse antes que alguien mas se diera cuenta de que se iba de la aldea pero su cuerpo no se movía, sus ojos estaban adheridos a aquella chica._

_Al dejar de escuchar sus sollozos volvió a acercase a ella pero ahora se arrodillo a un lado y la giro delicadamente… sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas. La recostó y la observo quedando grabados en su memoria su bello y corto cabello negro azulado…como el suyo; su piel blanca y sus bellos ojos lila… se quedo helado esa chica era una Hyuga y tal vez lo reconocería pero suspiro aliviado al ver como se cerraban sus parpados y caía por fin en la inconsciencia._

_Había perdido demasiado tiempo así que salió corriendo, olvidando su kunai pero no ha aquella Hyuga… no, nunca olvidaría aquellos ojos que reflejaban una tristeza y soledad como sus ojos negros_

Me sentí identificado con esa chica. A partir de ese día ya no solo eran mi recuerdos de esa noche los que veía cuando soñaba, a veces esos recuerdos se convertían en un prado seco donde a lo lejos había una flor solitaria, yo solo observaba lejos como era acariciada por el viento, el recuero de su voz se escuchaba…_débil_…, veía a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, y luego junto a la flor aparecía ella de espaldas a mi, sus sollozos quebrantaban el silencio que invadía aquel lugar, se giraba un poco hacia mi… veía a aquellos ojos que lloraban… eso era lo ultimo que veía antes de despertar. Yo iba creciendo pero siempre soñaba con su recuerdo… con el recuerdo de Hyuga Hinata…

Cuando supe su nombre fue cuando descubrí que eras muy diferente a Todas… empezando con el hecho de que el dueño de tu corazón siempre fue Naruto… después de que supe todo la verdad del asesinato de mi clan intente atacar Konoha pero como lo esperaba todos estaban ahí pera defenderla.

Naruto no se las estaba viendo fácil conmigo…ni yo tampoco con él. Fue ahí que interviniste…cuando ambos nos habíamos atacado con todo… pero a Naruto le costo mas levantarse

_-vamos Usurukatochi- dijo sarcástico Sasuke- acaso no dijiste que defenderías esta aldea con tu vid- el pelinegro estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él empuño su espada hacia él_

_-Sasuke…por que…_

_-hmp todavía preguntas- el rubio intento levantarse pero solo logro sentarse para estar cara a cara con su amigo_

_-Itachi cumplió una orden…él_

_- CALLATE- el Uchiha ataco a Naruto pero alguien lo detuvo_

_-_ _Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu- el gran dragón lanzo al moreno hasta el árbol mas cercano- Naruto-kun te encuentra bien_

_-"esa voz"- Sasuke abrió su ojos enfocando la imagen de una chica de cabello largo arrodillada a lado del rubio, el moreno se incorporo nuevamente- apártate_

_-no de un paso más- pido la ojiblanca colocándose con un kunai entre Sasuke y Naruto_

_-esta es una pelea entre Naruto y yo así que apártate_

_-"sus ojos se ven mas solitarios que antes"- las manos de Hinata temblaban un poco- ninguno… ninguno de lo…d… dos puede seguir peleando _

_-Hinata apartarte- pido el rubio ya de pie- él no se va detener si tu interfieres…por favor_

_-pero Na…Naruto-k…kun_

_-ya lo oíste apártate- la chica los obedeció y por algunos momentos ellos se siguieron golpeando… hasta que ambos tomaron la decisión de terminar la pelea_

_-Rasengan_

_-Chidori- ambas técnicas chocaron provocando una explosión, los chicos cayeron al suelo_

_-Naruto-kun- Hinata corrió hacia él pero se le helo la sangre al escuchar los pasos de Sasuke detrás de ella, activo su byakugan – no voy a permitir que lo toque_

_-apártate_

_-no, porque…porque quiere matar a Naruto-kun_

_-"en sus ojos ya no hay tanta tristeza… pero aun así son como los míos"- solo apártate_

_-ie… si…quiere matar… matar a Na…Naruto-kun primero deberá matarme_

_-apártate…no…no quie…cofcof- Sasuke cayo de rodillas tapándose la boca, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas… el rasegan de Naruto debió de provocarle mas heridas internas que las externas- "maldito Naruto… al parecer tras estos años seguimos provocándonos el mismo daño… pero hoy en algo se equivoco…no se la razón pero me creo incapaz de lastimarla"- su vista fue del rubio hacia Hinata quien tenia una postura mas relajada_

_-Uchi…- intento pronunciar la ojiblanca pero…_

_-débil…sigo siendo… débil-pronuncio antes de que su cuerpo se precipitara hacia delante pero nunca sintió el suelo en vez sintió una reconfortante calidez…Hinata lo había detenido y ahora lo tenia abrazado arrodilla como él_

_-"él no es débil…Uchiha-san podrá ser cualquier cosa…menos débil"- cavilaba la Hyuga mientras sanaba las heridas internas del moreno quien al abrir sus ojos del estado de semiinconsciencia, en el que estuvo por unos pocos minutos, vio a su antiguo amigo_

_-Naruto_

_-he sanado algunas de sus heridas- exclamo la ojiblanca mientras se separaba del chico-_

_-¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

_-Naruto-kun ha sufrido suficiente como para que sufra la muerte de su mejor amigo_

_-"solo por él"_

_-además usted también ha sufrido suficiente…váyase Uchiha-san_

_-que_

_-los demás están cercas… es mejor que huya_

_-pe…_

_-váyase… le aseguro que nadie lo seguirá…por ahora_

_-eres alguien bastante extraña… Hinata- murmuro, la nombrada lo ayudo a levantarse y le dio su espada_

_-solamente quiero que él ya no sufra…váyase- el chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar_

_-deberías decírselo… Naruto-baka jamás se dará cuenta si no lo haces- le dijo antes de desaparecer por el bosque_

Ahora tengo 19 años, soy un ninja perdido y fui perseguido constantemente hasta hace un poco mas de un año… creo que el que tiene la responsabilidad de que ya no hubiera misiones para mi captura es de Naruto, ahora que es Hokage.

Han pasado cuatro años desde aquello y no se como rayos terminamos así… en esta cueva, juntos y… desnudos, o espera ya recuerdo como empezó todo…

_Me encontraba cerca de uno de tantos ríos cercanos a la villa de niebla, me había reunido con Suigetsu, el único que no fue capturado tras la estúpida y fallida "invasión" a Konoha. Me había detenido para tomar un poco de agua en eso estaba cuando varios látigos de agua me ataron mis extremidades varias agujas ninja se clavaron en mi espalda para cuando logre liberarme de esa extraña técnica, active mi sharingan para prever que en cuanto girara mi cuerpo el pie del ninja responsable de esto se estamparía en mi rostro, así que lo detuvo con mi espada… el ninja salto con gran agilidad quedando frente mío y mi sorpresa fue darme cuenta de tres cosas…_

_Era un ANBU, dos era una chica y tres era de KONOHA… _

_-vaya si que no se cansan de sus infructuosas misiones- la ANBU levanto su rostro y verme a la cara dio un paso atrás_

_-no puede ser- logre escuchar la voz amortiguada de la enmascarada con su cabello negro azulado sujeto en una coleta_

_-vaya al parecer tu intención no era toparte conmigo… o me equivoco- dije con mi sonrisa de lado pero no respondió nada solo se puso en posición defensiva- bueno me vendría bien un poco de practica- exclame con arrogancia antes de colocarme a al espalda de la ANBU para encestar el golpe… me sorprendió que lograra detenerlo…- eres rápida y parece que tienes ojos en la nuca- la respuesta un codazo que logre detener_

_La ANBU salto hacia el rio haciendo unos sellos…que conocía perfectamente_

_- Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu_

_-katon: gogaikyo no jutsu- el choque de las técnicas provoco algo de humo, desenfunde mi espada y me abalance hacia mi enemigo pero al estar cerca me volvía sorprender por segunda vez en el día… la postura que había adoptado se me hacia conocida, pero eso no me distrajo iniciamos una pelea de espada vs. kunai_

_Solo había pasado algunos minutos, como lo esperaba de un ANBU no dejaba espacio hasta que se descuido y pude darle un puñetazo justo en la mascara que salió volando, la coleta se desbarato dejando caer el largo cabello ocultando tu rostro_

_-vamos eso no basta para derrotar a un ANBU vamos atácame_

_-gomene_

_-"esa voz…no es puede ser"_

_-demo nunca imagine que podría encontrarlo por aquí…Uchiha-san- exclamaste mientras levantabas tu rostro y retomando tu posición de batalla_

_-Hinata- estaba sorprendió… de todos los ninjas en Konoha precisamente debía toparme contigo- "sus ojos se ven…vacios…ya no hay melancolía ahora hay frialdad en ellos… por que su mirada debe ser tan parecida a la mía"_

_-"por que lo encontré, que debería de hacer, por que me mira de esa forma" – no relajo su postura- "su mirada sigue siendo igual… triste, melancólica, fría…vacía"_

_-creo que ahora no me vas a dejar escapar como la otra vez… tu misión debe ser capturarme o me equivoco- dije relajándome un poco… aun seguía sintiendo eso que me impedía lastimarte_

_-de hecho creo que puede irse otra vez- me respondiste al relajar tus brazos y tomando la mascara rota- mi misión no tiene nada que ver con usted Uchiha-san- no tartamudeabas, tu voz sonaba segura, mas…como el otro Hyuga que conocí…Neji creo que se llamaba_

_-¿a si?_

_-hai, el hokage ordeno que ni siquiera nos acercáramos a usted_

_-¿a si que ya no es Naruto-kun?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?_

_-que sea un traidor y criminal y etc. no quiere decir que no sepa nada sobre la villa_

_-pues entonces debe saber que estará tranquilo hasta que muera o hasta que el sexto Hokage muera_

_-nuevamente le dijiste Hokage…debo asumir que no te correspon…_

_-eso no es asunto tuyo Sasuke Uchiha_

_-ahora ya tampoco es Uchiha-san_

_-¿disfruta burlándose de los demás?_

_-no es burla…solo tengo curiosidad por saber si Naruto-baka es el responsable que tu mirada ahora se fría_

_-eso no es asunto suyo- me respondiste mientras pasabas a un lado mío dispuesta irte, pero algo me impulso a detenerte así que te tome del brazo- suélteme_

_-¿fue por Sakura?- tus ojos se cristalizaron un poco…había supuesto bien_

_-ya le dije que ese no es asunto suyo_

_-Naruto es un estúpido por no haberse fijado en ti_

_-no se burle se lo pido_

_-no es burla te lo repito, Sakura es la típica kunoichi… pero tu eres diferente_

_-usted no me conoce- te soltaste de mi agarre_

_-puedo descifrar lo suficiente sobre ti para saber que eres diferente…Hinata_

_-no puede decir eso usted no sabe nada- pero te interrumpí_

_-eres diferente por que cuando hace 7 años la mayoría de las chicas estaban dormidas o realizándose algún estúpido tratamiento de belleza tu estabas matando entrenando_

_-¿Cómo sabe eso?_

_-la noche que hui me tope contigo- tus ojos mostraban un gran desconcierto_

_-¿era usted?_

_- entrenabas bastante pero también eras estúpida al dejarte en las condiciones en que te vi_

_-yo…_

_-tu que… Naruto se debió de haber dado cuenta cuanto vales… sin que tu tuvieras que casi matarte para se diera cuenta de tu existencia_

_-no lo hacia por él Uchih…_

_-Sasuke… lo ves eres diferente todas las chicas me llaman por mi nombre y tu sigues diciéndome Uchiha-san aun cuando soy tu enemigo_

_-ust…perdón Tu no eres mi enemigo, Naruto nos lo ha dicho…además yo no entrenaba por él…quería mostrarle a mi padre que podía ser mas fuerte_

_-"¿su padre? Vaya que tenemos cosas en común"_

_- para él solo existe mi hermana… pensaba que solo ella podía ser digna del apellido Hyuga_

_-también mi padre pensaba eso de mi_

_-pero us…digo tu eres muy fuerte_

_-jajam no lo era a los ojos de mi padre_

_-pues tu padre debió darse cuenta de tu talento_

_-como el tuyo y Naruto deben darse cuenta del tuyo_

_-ya no importa Naruto…ahora el es feliz con la persona que eligió- no se que me hizo hacer y decir lo que a continuación iba pasar pero por kami que bien que me deje llevar por eso_

_-eso no quiere decir que tu no puedas ser feliz con otra persona- me acerque a ti_

_-Uchi… Sasuke-kun_

_-Naruto se lo perdió, no deberías privarte a los demás – me acerque mas tus labios me estaba llamando_

_-yo no debe…_

_-como dijiste yo ya no soy tu enemigo- roce tus labios…tu no te moviste… te bese… y me correspondiste… un beso llevo a otros…roces llevaron a caricias y es así que acabamos en un cueva_

Vaya forma de conocernos… entre acto y acto conversábamos un poco… me dijiste lo de tu madre todo lo de tu padre y hermana, y mencionaste al otro Hyuga que conocí pero no recuerdo mucho sobre lo que dijiste…sentí algo de celos al escucharte hablar de el con tanta admiración. Yo te dije un poco de lo que había hecho en estos años… pero definitivamente esa fue una noche dedicada al cuerpo y sanar algunas de las heridas de nuestros pasados.

Fije mi mirada en tu cuerpo abrazado al mío, podía ver claramente el tatuaje de los ANBU pero también otro que tenias a la mitad de tu espalda… era una media luna en el espacio que había entre ella estaba escritas la letras K.8.S.H.K y las separaban pequeñas estrellas… la que había entre la H y K se veía que fue recientemente tatuada. Mientras observaba tu tatuaje y tu cuerpo sentí tu movimiento, te estaba despertando

-tonta misión…- susurraste pero inmediatamente te levantaste como si fueras un resorte- la misión rayos, me olvide la misión

-y que nos iba preocupar cualquier cosa con lo hicimos en la noche

-Uchiha-san- exclamaste algo sorprendida y te tapaste

-para que intentas cubrirte ni que no te hubiera visto hace unas cuantas horas

-Sasuke- murmuraste recordando que dije que no me llamaras por mi apellido- gomene me tengo que ir- te vestiste a gran velocidad y yo hice lo mismo

-espero que no tengas problema con Hokage-sama- dije irónicamente

-no creo que los tenga…

-¿realmente debes regresar a Konoha?- tu mirada se entristeció por mi pregunta

-hai…demo espero que algún día te vuelva a ver Sasuke-kun- nos dimos un ultimo beso antes de que te marcharas…no podía decir que estaba enamorado…pero les aseguro definitivamente me atraía y apreciaba a Hinata Hyuga

Fije mi vista al cielo…eran casi medio día, suspire cansadamente creo que ya se me había hecho tarde para mi típico almuerzo con Suigetsu…lentamente inicie mi camino hacia la villa oculta entre la niebla mientras tu ibas en dirección contrario a la villa oculta entre las hojas, a nuestra aldea natal, a la aldea en la cual te conocí mientras huía de ella.

--------*** (lo siguiente es como si lo narrara Hinata) **---------

A pasado casi un mes de que vi a Sasuke, nadie lo sabe a nadie se lo dije ni siquiera Naruto, tal vez pensaras que debí de haber dicho algo Madre pero simplemente creo que no seria conveniente decirle…la única persona que lo sabe en estos momentos se lo tuve que decir por que tenia que desahogarme y mas por el susto que les metí a mis amigos hace unas pocas horas.

_-¡¡¡Tsunade-sama!!!- se escucho el grito de Kiba en la entrada del hospital, seguido por algunos ladridos_

_La nombrada salió de uno de los pasillos junto a Shizune y vio al Inuzuka muy alterado seguido por Akamaru que daba vueltas preocupado entorno a Shino que traía en brazos a Hinata_

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_- estábamos entrenando y de repente Hinata solo se desmayo_

Aun no se como se los voy a decir a mis amigos y no se diga a Otosan y Neji-niisan, hablar contigo me ayuda mucho aun cuando no me puedas contestar. Se que a ti te hubiera entusiasmado la notica aun con todo

Dejo un ramo de flores en la tumba de su madre y se encamino hacia la salida del cementerio, ya en la entrada se giro para ver las tumbas…perfectamente observaba las tres tumbas donde había dejado flores…

-Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama y Okasan me alegra decirles que si estuvieran aun entre nosotros podrían haber conocido a su futuro nieto

-------*****-----

¿Qué les pareció?...mal, bueno, del nabo…

A mi parecer…no creo que este sea un buen final… pero bueno de hecho lo pensé totalmente para ver si se puede una secuela pero no lo se depende de si a ustedes les gusto o no

Quisiera saber su opinión así que denle en el rectángulo de REVIEW

SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y SE DIVIERTEN

NOS LEYEMOS PRONTO

ADIOSIN


End file.
